Punishment
by Syru Z
Summary: A request.


"Easy now," Steven Stone cooed. His hands gripped onto a shaking Brendan's shoulders. He wasn't scared, he said earlier, just cold from being shirtless. But from the way his chest puffed in and out and how he practically vibrated under the adult, it was kind of hard to hide it.

Steven lifted him up with ease, soft hands that could easily break the boy's ribs guiding him towards his member. The lubed tip teased at his hole, making Brendan tense up so much his back arched, his fists closed and his eyes wide. He hoped to god Steven didn't hear the anxious drumming of his heart. He bit his lip to prevent any embarrassing noises come out and prepared for the worst.

The other decided to not make haste, and simply slid the boy down all the way, slick, tight walls constricting his member. Steven's nails scratched at the boy's sides, forcing a louder yelp of pain. Brendan fell forward and landed on the other's chest, the shaking being replaced with hyperventilating.

"Does it hurt?" the voice sneered. Like stealing candy from a baby — only this time, he stole innocence.

Brendan puffed his cheeks and straightened himself out. "Of course not," he replied. It was the kind of pain that felt so good you almost don't want or deserve it.

"Good, because it feels _amazing_ for me."

And with that, he shook the boy up and down onto his cock. Brendan had to cover up his mouth to keep in any noises after a sharp gasp. Instead, muffled moans vibrated against his hands, breathing from his nose proving difficult from all the movement and heat of the moment. The lube rubbing against his insides, the adult's member striking at his prostate with such an astonishing pace, hands choking his sides — it was too much for him.

How did it end up like this? All he did was become champion. Brendan expected to get a much better prize than this. True, he did half expect to get laid, but not with this guy! He knew Steven was a creep, always; from glares of mentions of May, to getting all up in his shit.

And now here he was, getting punished instead of awarded. All the hard work was for nothing. Neither of them will be the same after this. Steven may get a bigger punishment, but as a kid, this is the worst for Brendan.

"I think I'm about to cum," Steven moaned, tensing his muscles in hopes of a swifter pace.

_Already?_ Brendan panicked. He knew what happened when guys come into girls, but a guy coming into a guy?

Suddenly the thrusting stopped, only to be replaced with a hot liquid shooting into the boy. Brendan's hips shook, the sudden halt making him dizzy. On half purpose he scratched against Steven's belly, his vision going as white as the seed.

Steven leaned forward, his lips hovering over the other's ear. "I'm not done yet," he sang softly. His tongue snaked its way out and teased the entrance to Brendan's ear. The saliva was bone chilling compared to the cum inside of him.

Soon the process would repeat: swift, painful thrusting, regret, getting what he deserved, etc. Brendan, now sweating on the outside and burning on the inside, was nothing more than a pleasure toy to Steven. It was obvious that Steven was having the time of his life; he gets pleasure from the boy's suffering.

Brendan opened his mouth to stop this, but nothing more than a cracked gust of a lost word blew out. The pain slowly eased into pleasure, and eventually he would have to cum as well. Out of instinct, he grabbed onto his own member and stroked to match Steven's pace, the fabric of his gloves adding to the pleasure.

He felt another hand grab at his wrist, the other waving his finger. "Ah-ah-ah, only I get my fun," Steven snickered. All the while his hips bucked forward, meeting a slower pace but still enough to make each other cum.

This time Brendan didn't hold back. He moaned with every other thrust, his head tilting back. This only encouraged the adult, thrusting at the fastest pace he could possibly reach to. Finally, this torture could end; finally, he could get what he wanted; finally—

Too soon Steven came again, refilling Brendan's inside with hot semen. After all the load was released, he pushed the boy off him, leaving him lie on the bed, whimpering and mewling. A bit of leftover cum spilled out, his body shuddering and his cock throbbing.

"Oh? Where you about to cum too?" Steven sneered. "Too bad. Now that we both got what we deserve, I will be on my way."

The adult got dressed and closed the door on his way out, leaving Brendan torn apart, confused, and most of all, horny as fuck.


End file.
